


it's plain to see (you were meant for me)

by starrydrowse



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Insecurity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, brian is very nervous, he's just a good bf, roger is very soft, they're simply babie and i love them, virginity is a social construct and isn't real but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: “Alright?” Roger whispers against his lips.Brian swallows. “Yeah,” he breathes. “I just… I don’t really know what to, um…” he trails off awkwardly.Roger smiles, feeling hopelessly endeared by his boyfriend. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs. “I’ll show you. We’ll go slow okay?”Brian nods, opening his eyes to look up at Roger.Roger eyes him carefully. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?”“Okay.”“Promise?”“Promise.”*Or, Brian is insecure about his lack of experience. Roger shows him there's no reason to be.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	it's plain to see (you were meant for me)

**Author's Note:**

> just another drabble from my tumblr! not really my best but i figured i might as well post it anyway. enjoy :)

Brian hums softly around Roger's cock, swallowing around him as best he can once more before slowly pulling his mouth off with a quiet, wet sound. He presses one last kiss to the tip before curling a hand around him instead, stroking steadily.

“Are you sure it's okay?” he asks, looking up at Roger with big, innocent eyes and red, spit-slick lips. 

Truth be told, it isn't the best blowjob Roger’s ever gotten technique-wise, but he finds that he genuinely couldn’t care less. Brian is naked, Brian is kneeling on the floor of his bedroom for him, Brian is sucking him off so sweetly and so earnestly, and absolutely everything about it is perfect. 

This is all new to Brian, and Roger knows he’s more than a little nervous. Despite the insecurity Roger knows he’s feeling, though, Brian is almost unbelievably eager to learn and to do well for Roger, trusting fully that Roger will guide him, and the thought alone makes Roger's head spin. He lets the hand he has threaded in Brian’s hair slip down to cup his jaw instead, cradling his face gently, smiling when Brian leans into the touch.

“It's perfect,” he reassures him. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Brian says quickly. “I’m alright.” He takes in a shaky breath, lets his eyes slip closed for a moment. “I want to... um...” He trails off, suddenly more awkward than before, looking away to avoid Roger's gaze.

Roger thumbs over his cheekbone. “What do you want doll? You wanna keep doing this for a while? Maybe let me return the favour?”

Brian’s already pink cheeks flush even darker. “No, I—” he chews his bottom lip, looking down at the floor now. “I want to… you know…” he mumbles, trailing off.

Roger raises his eyebrows. “Do you want me to fuck you baby?”

Brian’s face is positively burning, but he nods. “Unless,” he says suddenly, “you don’t want to. Which is totally fine. I mean, I’d understand. I just thought... but we don't have to, you can tell me if you don't want to—”

“Hey,” Roger cuts in, looking at Brian incredulously. “Are you joking?”

Brian looks like he's wishing the ground will open up and swallow him whole. "I just mean," he continues awkwardly, "I've never, uh— I've never done this before and I know you know that, but I really don't have any idea what I'm doing so if you don't want to, you know, deal with that or whatever then I would understand."

His cheeks are flushed a deep shade of scarlet, and Roger looks at him almost in disbelief. The very notion that he wouldn’t want to _finally_ have sex with Brian, just because he’s is a virgin— as if the very thought of having Brian moaning and squirming underneath him doesn’t make Roger’s cock throb almost painfully— is completely ludicrous. He guides Brian's chin with two fingers to force him to look up at him. “Of course I want to,” he says obviously, trying to suppress his smile. “Christ Brian, you have no idea how badly I wanna fuck you.”

Brian makes a soft sound in the back of his throat that goes straight to Roger’s dick.

“Are you sure you’re ready though?” Roger asks carefully. “You don’t have to rush for me Bri, you know I don’t mind waiting.”

Brian manages a small, shy smile. “I’m sure,” he says softly. “I’m ready. I want to.”

Roger searches his eyes, looking for any signs of hesitation. Brian looks nervous, yes, but certain. Sure. Roger’s stomach flutters. “Alright then,” he says finally, unable to hid his grin. “You wanna get on the bed for me?”

Brian bites his lip, scrambling to his feet to climb onto the bed. He settles himself somewhere in the middle, his head resting against the pillows, albeit a little awkwardly. He’s blushing scarlet, feeling almost uncomfortably exposed, spread out naked for Roger like this, but Roger just smiles, carefully slotting himself over Brian and leaning down to catch his lips in a kiss. Roger kisses him deep and thorough, licks into his mouth and presses their tongues together in an effort to distract him from the nerves, until he feels Brian start to relax under him.

“Alright?” he whispers against Brians lips.

Brian swallows. “Yeah,” he breathes. “I just… I don’t really know what to, um…”

Roger grins, feeling hopelessly endeared by his boyfriend. “Don’t worry,” he murmurs. “I’ll show you. We’ll go slow okay?”

Brian nods, slowly opening his eyes to look up at Roger.

Roger eyes him carefully. “Tell me if you want to stop, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Roger grins. “Good.” He kisses Brian again, just quickly, before he leans over him to reach for the lube in the bedside table. “I’m gonna fuck you on my fingers for a little bit, does that sound alright?” 

Brian nods.

“I’m gonna need you to use your words for me Bri,” Roger says gently, “so i can make sure you’re still good.”

“Okay,” Brian says, and his voice comes out strong.

Roger sits back on his knees between Brian’s legs, running his hands down Brian’s sensitive inner thighs just to hear him gasp before gently pushing them further apart, spreading him wider. Brian face is still covered in a red flush from the feeling of being so exposed, and Roger takes a moment to squeeze his hip gently, leaning down to kiss his tummy and his hip bones and his thighs before pressing his lips to the head of his cock just to tease, feeling it twitch against his lips. He smiles. He slicks up his fingers, before pressing one lightly against Brian’s hole.

“You ready?”

“Yes, please.”

Roger gives him one finger slowly. Brian takes it easily, sighing and letting his eyes fall closed. Brian is more or less used to this part now— he’s taken Roger’s fingers quite a few times before— but Roger still takes his time stretching him, making Brian feel every thrust of his fingers in and out of him while being careful to avoid that spot he knows Brian wants him most. Being so new to this, Brian’s stamina still isn’t great, and Roger doesn’t want him to finish before they’ve even had the chance to start.

After a while Roger decides that Brian is ready; he’s all loose and slick and open for him, and Roger wants to be inside him so desperately he can hardly contain himself. Brian’s chest is flushed, his shoulders tense and his eyes closed, and when Roger carefully pulls his fingers free, he whimpers softly.

“Still okay?” Roger checks.

Brian nods. “Mhm,” he says tightly, his eyes still closed.

Roger squeezes his knee. “Look at me Bri.”

Brian opens his eyes, and looks down at him nervously.

“We don’t have to do this now,” Roger reminds him. “We can stop, or I can get you off with my fingers, or…”

“No,” Brian says softly. “I want to, I _really_ want to, it’s just…” he swallows. “I don’t want it to be bad. For you. I want to make you feel good and I want you to have fun but I don’t… I dunno.” He bites his lip, hard. “I’m sorry, I…” he trails off, not quite sure what to say.

Roger frowns, his thumb rubbing slow patterns over Brian’s hip bones. "Bri..." Roger says gently, "I promise you, it's gonna be bloody perfect for me no matter what. It’s _you_ , of course I'm gonna love it."

Brian swallows.

“I promise," Roger continues sincerely. "I want you— _christ_ I want you— and you know that it doesn’t matter to me one bit that you've never done this before. I’m more than happy to show you the ropes. Hell, I _love_ that I’m the one who gets to show you for the first time, that I’m the only person who’s touched you like this.” Brian is looking down at him with those wide, trusting eyes, and Roger’s heart skips a few beats. "It's gonna be perfect for me Brimi," he repeats. "And I wanna show you how much I love you. But only if you’re ready.”

Brian quickly wipes at his eyes. “Are you sure?” he asks, his voice so small.

Roger’s heart aches. “I’m positive,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss Brian soundly. “I love you.”

Brian gives him a watery smile. “I love you.”

Roger smiles back at him, warm and comforting. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Brian lets out a shuddery breath. “I want it.”

Roger strokes a stray curl back Brian’s his forehead. “Alright.”

“How should I… should I be on my back?” Brian asks hesitantly.

“It might be easier if you’re on your hands and knees, the first time,” Roger admits, although he feels a twist of disappointment in his gut— he wants nothing more than to be able to see Brian’s face while he’s fucking him. Brian frowns, and Roger knows he’s thinking the same thing. “We can try it on your back though, if you want,” he relents after a moment.

Brian nods, and he sounds so vulnerable when he admits quietly, “I wanna be able to see you.”

Roger smiles. “Alright. But if it hurts too much, let me know and we’ll change positions, alright?”

“Okay.”

Roger grabs the lube once more, squirting a generous amount onto his hand before curling it around his cock, giving himself a few quick strokes. Finally he lines himself up, leaning over Brian again, looking into his eyes. “Ready?”

Brian swallows, then nods. “Yeah.”

Roger grabs Brian’s hand in his and squeezes tightly, before finally starting to push in. He goes as slowly as he can, watching Brian’s face carefully; Brian’s eyebrows knit together and his breath catches and Roger pauses. He gives Brian a minute, waits until his breathing evens out, until he opens his eyes again and nods, letting Roger know he can move again. When Roger finally bottoms out Brian is breathing hard, flushed down his chest. Roger remembers his first time bottoming, remembers how _full_ he’d felt, and he gently strokes Brian’s wrist with his thumb until Brian relaxes under him.

“Feeling okay?” he asks, breathless already from the feeling of Brian all around him, hot and slick and tight like a fucking vice around his cock.

Brian shifts his hips. “Feels… full,” he mumbles. “It’s a lot.”

“I know,” Roger murmurs.

“Just… give me a minute,” Brian says, closing his eyes, trying to adjust to the feeling. Roger nods, pressing a dry kiss to Brian’s temple. 

After a long moment, Brian opens his eyes again and nods. “You can… you can move.”

Roger pulls out just a little, so carefully, before pushing back in slowly. Brian lets out a soft gasp, his eyelashes fluttering. Roger does it again, and this time Brian moans quietly.

Roger sets a steady rhythm, fucking into Brian slowly and gently. Brian takes it wonderfully, relaxing into it and clinging to Roger tightly when Roger buries his face in his shoulder. He’s making the most gorgeous noises Roger has ever heard— breathy moans and whines that make heat pool low in Roger’s stomach. When Brian wraps his legs around Roger’s waist, pulling him closer, Roger’s heart swells. He couldn’t stop murmuring praises if he tried, whispering to Brian about how nice he sounds, how tight he is, how fucking lovely he looks like this, how well he’s taking it.

It doesn’t last too long, but neither of them care. When Brian’s breath starts to stutter Roger curls a hand around his cock and strokes him in time with his thrusts until Brian is arching underneath him, crying out and spilling over his stomach. Roger follows barely a moment later, pulling out and working his fist over his cock quickly until he comes onto Brian’s stomach, making an even bigger mess of him.

Brian is panting under him, his eyes closed, flushed and red and sweaty and looking so utterly ruined that Roger could probably get hard again just from the sight of him. Roger leaves him with a kiss on the forehead and a promise that he’ll be back in a minute, going to get a damp flannel, before he returns and starts cleaning Brian up with gentle strokes. Once he’s finished, he lays back down beside Brian, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him into his chest. Brian goes easily, curling up into him with a soft sigh. Roger hums, rubbing his hand slowly up and down Brian’s back and dropping a kiss onto the top of his head.

“Alright?” Roger asks softly.

“More than alright,” Brian murmurs. He lifts his head to look Roger in the eye. “Thank you,” he smiles.

Roger laughs. “You don’t have to thank me,” he says gently.

Brian just hums, laying his head back down on Roger’s chest. “I love you,” he says after a moment.

Roger pulls him a little closer, holds him tightly in his arms. “I love you too, Bri.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my [tumblr](https://starrydrowse.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
